Sad movies make me cry
by Mangl234
Summary: I heard an old song and thought about making it into a story. Bella goes to the movies and sees Edward with someone else there.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and heard this song, so I thought of I'd write a story out of it.**

SUE THOMPSON lyrics - "Sad Movies (Make Me Cry)"

_Sa-a-a-d movies always make me cryHe said he had to work so I went to the show alone_

"**Edward, can't you come to the movies with me tonight. It's suppose to be a good show." I said trying to convince my boyfriend to come. **

"**I am sorry Bella but I have to work tonight. They need me there since someone called in sick. I will make it up to you. Promise" Edward said.**

"**Alright, I guess I will stay home tonight and see you tomorrow" I said sighing.**

"**I really am sorry about that. I will make it up to you. Tomorrow we will go" Edward said.**

**We said our goodbyes and I sit in my room moping. My mom came in and asked what's wrong. I told her that Edward had to cancel on our date and I am staying home for the night. My mom told instead of moping, I should go to the movie by myself and have a good time. After thinking about it, I decided to go.**

**Everyone was here waiting in line for the movie. I saw Emmett with his girlfriend Rosalie at the arcade playing some games. Alice and her boyfriend Jasper were at the snack bar getting popcorn and soda. Alice saw me and waved. I waved back and got my ticket. I sat in the far back so it be easy for me to leave once the movie was over. **

_They turned down the lights and turned the projector on_

**Everyone was sitting down enjoying the previews. I notice the place wasn't that packed for a small theater. **

_And just as the news of the world started to beginI saw my darlin' and my best friend walk in_

**During the previews, people were still coming in and I saw them, together. I couldn't believe it. My boyfriend Edward with my best friend Tanya. They walked in hand in hand, stealing kisses from each other when they thought no one looking. I felt my heart break in a million pieces. How could he do that to me. How could she do that to me. **

_Though I was sittin' there they didn't see_

**They were looking around trying to find a place to sit. Tanya wanted to sit in the back so they could make out more. I figure they couldn't see me. **

_And so they sat right down in front of me_

**Edward found a seat in front of me. He didn't see me. I was hiding in my seat. They sat in front of me and he wrapped his arm around her. She moved closer to him. **

_When he kissed her lips I almost diedAnd in the middle of the color cartoon I started to cry._

**He turned his head towards her and she moved towards him too. They started kissing not caring if anyone saw them. I was crushed. I started to cry. **

_Oh-oh-oh sa-a-a-d movies always make me cry_

_Oh-oh-oh sa-a-a-d movies always make me cry_

_And so I got up and slowly walked on home_

**They didn't hear me get up and move from my chair. I thought I saw Alice looking at me with a pain eyes. Then looked at Edward wanted to hurt him. **

**I walked out of the theater crying. I thought I heard people calling my name but wasn't sure. I just knew I had to get home. **

_And mama saw the tears and said "what's wrong?"_

**Once I reached my street, I walked slowly thinking about how Edward could do this to me. How could he cheat and lie to me. How long has this been going on. He looked so happy with her. **

**I walked home and saw my mom seating on the front porch with my dad. They saw the tears in my eyes and my mom ran and hugged me. Asking me what happened. I couldn't tell her what I saw so I said "sad movies make me cry" **

_And so to keep from telling her a lie_

_I just said "sa-a-a-d movies make me cry"_

**I ran to my room and closed the door. I didn't want to explain I saw my boyfriend kissing another girl. I didn't want to come out of my room. I heard the phone ringing off the hook more times then anything during the night. I knew Alice saw, I knew she told off Edward. I knew he would call. I knew what happened but I didn't want to hear it. I just crawled in bed and cried.**

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oohOoh, ooh, ooh, oohSa-a-a-d movies make me cry-y-y_

**_So what do you think. I could make it into a story. I am not sure yet. Please review and let me know._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating on this story. I've had kinda of a writers block on most of my stories. but I am planning on writing them. I have about 5 other chapters on this story and a few more on my other story "College Life" as well as the others I have. I hope you like this chapeter. I was also having trouble picking songs to fit the chapter too. **

**So the songs I have picked for this chapter are Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson, Emotions by Destiny's child and Incomplete by Backstreet boys. **

**again hope you like it, please review to let me know.**

Chapter 2- Imcomplete

The weekend passed and I don't remember it much. I spent most of my time in my room, still reliving the pain I saw at the movies. My mom came in a few times to check up on me. She brought me lunch and dinner, giving me, privacy to be alone. She told me that Alice, Rose and Tanya came by to talk to me and that Edward has been calling the phone, non stop. Since I turn off my cell, I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I just wanted to be left alone.

Monday morning arrived to quick for me. I didn't think I was ready to face everyone yet. I know by now everyone knows what happened between me and Edward. I bet some of them saw it coming. Why didn't I see it. I can't let this beat me up again. I have already cried enough tears for the weekend.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, but not before looking at myself in the mirror. I look like a mess. My hair was every where, my eyes all red and puffy, my face pale and looking awful. It still hasn't sink in yet. I stripped my clothes and turn on the water. I wait until it's steamy in the bathroom before getting in. once there's enough stream, I get in and relax under the water. I try to clear my mind of everything but it still doesn't help. I know I have to face Edward and Tanya today. I know I am going to have to talk to them but I can't bring myself to do it. I don't know how long I stayed in the shower when the water started getting cold and my mom knocked on the door telling me, I am going to be late for school. I didn't really care to move, I just stayed a little longer.

Once I was done, I got out, dressed and headed to out the door. Not before my mom hugging me and telling me everything will be alright. I head to my truck and drive to school. When I got there, I was already late. I didn't even care. I saw Alice's car, Emmett's Jeep and his car. I try not to think of his name. I start feeling the tears come, I get out and take deep breathe before walking off to the office.

Ms. Cope was there talking on the phone. Once she saw me, she looked at me with pity. Now I know everyone knows. Great I can be the talk of the school. The chief's daughter gets dumped by the doctor's son for an exchange student from Alaska. That's just how my day is going. She hands me a slip and I went to class. I forgot I had English first with Alice and Edward. Just my luck, really.

I walk in and the teacher sees me. I know he knows but doesn't say anything. The students whisper of course. I give him my slip and get to my seat which is next to Alice and in front of Edward.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I look to see Alice give me a half smile and glares at Edward. I felt another tap and knew it was from him. But I ignore it.

I felt a paper being tucked under my arm. I reach for it and read it, it said _talk to me, please._ I crumble it up and toss it back. Alice sees and smiles at me. I half smile at her. Another paper is being tucked. I didn't read it. I just toss it back. After another paper I toss back, he stops. When class was over, I gets my things and leave. Alice was next to me. Edward had already left, figuring I wouldn't talk to him. Alice didn't say anything to me, she knows that when I'm ready, I will talk. When we left class, I saw them together again. She was trying to hold on to his arm and he was pushing her away. I felt my heart stop. I felt like I couldn't breathe again. It seemed like everything stop. I heard someone calling my name. Both Edward and Tanya saw me. Tanya eyes went wide and Edward started coming towards me. Good thing he was stopped by Emmett. Jasper was by my side trying to calm me down. I saw the pain in Edward's eyes. He wanted to come to me but Emmett wouldn't let him. Rose was by Tanya yelling at her. I couldn't hear what she was saying. Alice had her arm around me and Jasper was still trying to calm me down.

"Bella, breathe in and out, close your eyes and breathe. Here give me your hand, trust me o.k." said jasper

I nodded giving him my hand, closing my eyes. he puts my hand on his chest. "feel that, following my breathing, in and out, slow." he said.

I followed his breathing. Trying to control my thoughts of them together. Once I felt fine, I open my eyes and saw no one is in the hall except for Alice and Jasper. The rest went to class.

"are you o.k. Bella. Do you need to go to the nurse" Alice said.

"no I am fine, just needed to calm down, Thanks Jazz" I said.

"no problem, just remember if you need me, I am here" he said giving me a hug. I hug him back.

We went to class which was a lot better. Jasper and Emmett were in this class with me. They made me laugh about stupid things and I ignore everyone's stares and comments.

The rest of my classes went fine, when lunch came I was some what ready to face everyone. When I walk in, everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I looked down and walked in line. Emmett was behind me glaring at everyone. They notice and started talking again. I turned to Emmett and gave him a half smile. When we got our lunch, we sat down at our table. Of course I forgot that Tanya and Edward would be there. They both looked at me but I wouldn't look at them. Everyone was quite and wouldn't say anything. Alice was glaring at Edward and Tanya. Rose wasn't there, she was at Cheerleading tryouts, Jasper was by my side and Emmett was sitting next to Edward. No one was talking. Most of the students notice the tension. When I had enough I got up and left.

I walked out and heard two sets of foot steps following. When I stop so did they.

"I am not going to turn around but I suggest you leave me alone. I refuse to look at both of you or talk. If you say one word to me, I will scream and have the whole school here to hear everything. Leave me alone. I had enough" I said and kept walking. I didn't hear the footsteps.

I walked out of the school and into the forest near by. I needed time to think. I felt like falling apart. I felt so tired and weak. I felt lost.

I kept thinking of memories of us together. When he held me, I felt safe. When he smiled, I saw me in his eyes. When he laughed, it was beautiful. When he was happy so was I. When I was sad, he was there. He was a part of me. My other half. But now, I just feel so torn, broken. I want to hate him but I can't. I want to scream at him but I wont. I want to hurt him but if I do, it will hurt me. I want to hurt her but I wont. I know she deserves it as much as he does but wont. I just don't know what to do. But for now, I will try to pull myself together. Pretend I am fine. Even though I am not.

_Incomplete by backstreet boys_

_Empty spaces fill me up with holesDistant faces with no place left to goWithout you within me I can't find no restWhere I'm going is anybody's guessI tried to go on like I never knew youI'm awake but my world is half asleepI pray for this heart to be unbrokenBut without you all I'm going to be is incompleteVoices tell me I should carry onBut I am swimming in an ocean all aloneBaby, my babyIt's written on your faceYou still wonder if we made a big mistakeI tried to go on like I never knew youI'm awake but my world is half asleepI pray for this heart to be unbrokenBut without you all I'm going to be is incompleteI don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you goI don't wanna make you face this world aloneI wanna let you go (alone)I tried to go on like I never knew youI'm awake but my world is half asleepI pray for this heart to be unbrokenBut without you all I'm going to be is incompleteIncomplete _


	3. Chapter 3

**O.k. here's another chapter. I am re-reading and picking songs for the other chapters. Hope you like this one. Please review. Thanks for last two reviews I got, I am glad you like the story. **

**Chapter 3- Shattered **

**It's been two weeks since the incident and Edward nor Tanya have tried to talk to me. Well actually that's not true. They have tried through friends and notes. But since Alice, Rose, Emmett or Jasper wont pass their message, they send other people. So far Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Eric have tried to pass a message. I just told them not to tell me. As for the notes, I don't read them. Once I get them in my locker or books, I throw them away. I make sure that Edward or Tanya see me when I do it. I am tired of them trying to talk to me and try to say sorry. I am tired of people looking at me and whisper. I am tired of crying at night time when I don't think my parents will hear. Tired of all the miss calls and texts' they send. Just tired. I have tired to move on but can't. with both of them in school, it's hard. Alice never leaves my side. Jasper and Emmett walk me to class. They are my personal body guards. I think everyone is afraid of them. Rose drives me to and from school. So I am never alone. I have talked to Mike and Angela. They have become good friends. Jessica keeps telling me how awful Edward and I broke up and now that he is free, maybe he can move on to someone else. More like her. Tyler and Eric have asked me out non stop. A few times in front of Edward. He gets upset and growls at them. They haven't backed off yet. Ben is with Angela so I don't worry about him. They make a good couple anyways. My parents still talk to the Cullen's but wont say anything to Edward when they see him. My mother looks at him with sad eyes and my dad, he just glares at him. As for Tanya's foster parents, well since they are Lauren's parents, they couldn't be more happy that the chief's daughter got what was coming. So for two weeks my life has been torture. **

**Today we're on thanksgiving break. Since my parents wanted to stay in forks, we're having it at La push with a close family friend. My mom baked pies, I baked some cookies and my dad bought the beer for him and Billy. **

**I call everyone and wish them Happy Thanksgiving and since I can't be mean, I also text Edward and Tanya too. I got a text back from them of course. Just because I text them doesn't mean I am talking to them. But that doesn't stop Edward.**

_**Bella talk to me, please - E xoxo**_

**No -B**

_**See I got you to say something -E xoxo**_

**So -B**

_**Please talk to me, please, I miss you -E :(**_

**After that message, I knew it was a mistake to text. I shut my phone and was about to cry again. I lifted my head up and blink my eyes a few times.**

**Once we got to Billy's house, I was feeling better. Billy came out in his wheelchair being pushed by Jacob, Billy's son.**

"**Hey Billy, brought the beer" my dad said, waving the beer around.**

"**Come in, come in. the food wont be done for a while. Hello Renee, Bella" said Billy**

"**Hello" both me and my mom said.**

**Jacob comes up to me and gives me a hug. We have always been good friends. We would talk on the phone most times. But since I dated Edward, not so much. They just couldn't get along for some reason. When I found out that Jacob had a thing for me, I knew it was because of that. I told Jacob that I wasn't interested in him like that. I only thought of him like a brother. He was crushed of course but got over it when he started dating Leah Clearwater. **

"**Hey Jake, I miss you. Wow, you are getting big and tall. What have you been eating" I said letting go.**

"**Hey, you're still short, not much just old fashion home cooked meals" he said patting me on the head,**

"**watch the hair. It took me hours to get it like this" I said. We both look at each other and laughed. He has known I never fix my hair unless it's for some special occasion. Or if Alice just wanted to play "Bella Barbie". He grabs my hand and we headed off to first beach. We used to walk around all the time when we were younger. **

**It was nice being out, walking around, clearing my head. I needed this. **

"**So how are you really doing" Jake said looking at me. I know he knows.**

"**fine" I said looking away**

"**liar, I can tell"**

"**fine, I feel like crap, I want to cry all the time. It still hurts when I see them. I want to punch something or **_**someone**_**. I feel like leaving and not returning." I said crying again.**

"**I am sorry, Bella. If I see that scum bag, I am going to.." he starts to hug me again.**

"**NO, no it's not worth it. He isn't worth it. Please just leave it" I said pushing him away.**

"**how could you still protect him after everything he did to you. And her, what is wrong with her. What, she couldn't find someone else so she had to take yours. I knew she wasn't good"**

"**please Jake just drop it for now. I don't want to talk about it. O.k." I look at him, pleading. He wipes my tears, nodded and we start walking again.**

"**How is Leah, how are things going for you two" I said.**

"**Things are great. She can be a bit, temperamental but it's worth it. She is coming down for Christmas vacation to spend two weeks with us. Can't wait to see her. She says hi and not to worry, she'll get Tanya when she gets here" he said laughing.**

**I had to laugh. Now I know to be afraid. When Leah has something on her mind, she will do it. I sort of feel bad for Tanya because I know Leah will kick her ass. **

"**Tell her not to worry about Tanya, Rose is taking care of that but Thanks anyways, so tell her I said hi. How is Seth doing. I haven't seen him in a while." I said**

"**he is doing fine. He is at the house if you want to see him" he said and we start heading back.**

**I haven't seen Seth since he was little either. Both Leah and Seth went to live with their grandparents for a while when Harry passed away. Sue was by herself for awhile then Billy offered her to stay with him and Jake until she can get back on her feet. I know there is nothing romantically going on for Sue or Billy. He thinks for her as family. Which is good in a way. Considering Jacob and Leah are dating. **

**We walk back to the house and I see four tall, russet looking guys with brown to black hair. I knew who they are just by seeing them. One of them sees me and starts running towards me.**

"**BELLA, I MISSED YOU" Seth grabbed me and spins me around while hugging me.**

"**Hey Seth, I missed you too. Hey Paul, Quil, Embry, how are you guys doing" I said smiling. **

"**fine" they said. **

**They all knew what happened to me. But wont say anything which I am happy about. We all walk into Billy's house just when the food is getting served. Sue and my mom helped cook dinner and the guys sets the table. Well actually, my dad and Billy watch TV while Seth and Jacob set the table. I help a little. When the food is set, we start eating. In an hour the food is gone, everyone is talking about Christmas and what is planned. I didn't know what we were going to do. I have a feeling we are coming here again. Just knowing my parents planned on more time with Jacob and Billy. I didn't mind. Normally I would be with Edward but things change. **

**My dad and Billy went back to watching TV, my mom and Sue cleaned. The guys and I went into Jacob's garage to chill for a while. Jacob has been working on cars since he was little. It's his favorite hobby. He keeps saying that someday he will open a shop and I get to help run it. I still laugh at that thought. It was just a dream when we were little. He is working on his rabbit right now. I notice there are a few motorcycles there too.**

"**Who ride the bikes" I said pointing to the motorcycle.**

"**Me and Seth, we got them a few days ago" Jake said**

"**wow, you have to give me a ride some time" I said**

"**Bella, you ride. This I got to see" Paul said. **

"**what ever" rolling my eyes, "I have never been on one and I want to try." I said.**

"**o.k. lets go now." said Jake grabbing my arm, guiding me towards them.**

"**Are you crazy Charlie will have a fit if he sees me on it. You know how he is"**

"**o.k. then, another time. Don't want little Bella here in trouble, do we guys" Jake said teasing me. They nodded their heads. Paul, of course was laughing.**

**We talk for a while about anything. They don't talk about Edward or bring him up which I was grateful. When it starts getting dark, my dad calls me in and says we are leaving. I hug all the guys bye including Billy. He tells me to come back and visit more often. I might take him up on that offer. We get in to car and leave. I was happy for today. I didn't think about my problems. Being with the guys was fun. I needed today. **

**when we get home, I ran to my room to call Alice. When I got in there, I saw a dozen red roses on my desk. I knew who they were from but ignore the card. I called Alice to see how things were going. She picks up on the third ring.**

"**Hey Alice" I said**

"_**hey Jasper, how are you doing" she said**_

**I was confused for a moment then thought Edward must be in the room**

"**is Edward with you"**

"_**yes, hold on, let me go to my room" **_**I heard people talking in the back ground. Then movement. I can hear the noises fading so she must be going to her room.**

"_**o.k. now I can talk. How did things go at Billy's"**_

"**fine, the guys were nice and I had a great time. How about you and your family"**

"_**fine, mom said hi and misses you. Dad said hi and keeps giving Edward disappointed looks. Rose and Emmett are here, Jasper left a while ago. Good thing too. I hate to see what Edward would do if he knew you were on the phone"**_

"**well he left roses in my room. So I doubt much. Tell everyone hi for me."**

"_**will do, hold on someone is at the door" **_**I hear her open the door and hear Edward's voice.**

"_**jasper came back to get his jacket. He said he would call later. Tell Bella I said Hi and hope she like the roses"**_

"_**just leave her alone already, you are making things worse. Why can't you see she needs time. I mean come on Edward, you went to the movies with another girl who wasn't your girlfriend"**_

"_**I said I was sorry what else do you want me to do. I am begging her to talk to me and she wont."**_

**They kept arguing back and forth. I could hear his desperate plea and her angry voice. **

**I couldn't take it anymore so I hung up the phone and started crying again. I couldn't stand to hear his voice so broken like mine. I knew he was hurting too but so was I. Alice tried calling me back but I wouldn't pick up. Rose started calling too but I ignore her call as well. Edward sent me non stop texts but I deleted them. I just kept crying again until I feel asleep. **

**The next morning, my dad went back to Billy's for fishing and my mom went to keep Sue company. I had the house to myself. I decided to read one of my books for awhile. I grabbed Romero and Juliet when Alice and Rose walked through the door.**

"**Enough moping and crying. I have a plan to get you two back together. This time, he will think twice before cheating on you again" said Alice.**

**Rose was holding junk food. I grabbed the chocolate from her and we all sat down to listen to Alice plan. After she told me, I couldn't believe it. I was too afraid to do it but Alice said it would work. Rose simply nodded her head saying that it worked on her and Emmett awhile back. I wasn't sure if I wanted to use Alice's plan. What if he choose her over me, then what. I'll be hurting more. What if he decided to stay with me but then later choosing her. There is a lot of "what if" to consider. Could I do it. Oh I hope this plan of her works. **

**Shattered by Backstreet Boys**

**So empty, can't feel no more, As I'm left with my tears on the floor I wait for my heart to mend, But you keep tearing a hole Inside, I'm so lost, In the middle of my heart It's a battlefield of love, I've been fighting for too long And now I'm shattered, (From the chip in my heart, kept taking it till it broke) Oh how it hurts (Felt) it slipped from your hand, hit the ground and now it's shattered) I'm so shattered (Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered) So shattered (Can't believe, you and me, ahh) So shattered (Can't believe, you left me, I'm so shattered) I'm shattered, cut from with-inside, oh What am I still here for, Could it be that I'm just waiting Hoping you'd rescue me, And put the pieces together again Inside, I'm so lost, In the middle of my heart It's a battlefield of love, I've been fighting for too long And now I'm shattered (From the chip in my heart, kept taking it till it broke) Oh how it hurts (Felt it slipped from you hand, hit the ground and now it's shattered) I'm so shattered (Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered) So shattered (Can't believe, you and me, ahh) So shattered (Can't believe, you left me, I'm so shattered) I'm shattered, cut from with-inside, oh Tell me what you're really here for, If you never really loved me I gave my all but it still wasn't enough 'Cause all you had to say was that you ain't Looking for commitment Instead of telling me what I wanted to hear, oh-ho You took my emotions and scattered them on the ground So hard to just pick up, and move on with life, again And now I'm shattered (Ooh) (From the chip in my heart, kept taking it till it broke) Oh how it hurts (Felt it slipped from your hand, hit the ground and now it's shattered) I'm so shattered (Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered) So shattered (Can't believe, you and me, ahh) So shattered (Can't believe, you left me, I'm so shattered) I'm shattered, cut from with-inside, oh So shattered Can't believe, you left me, ahh**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was having a hard time trying to find songs for this chapter. I have come up with a few. Hard to say I am sorry by Chicago or Az Yet (both versions are good), Shattered dreams by Johnny hates jazz, and Yesterday's Letter by 98 degrees.**

**Chapter 4- Yesterday's Letter**

After talking to Alice and Rose about their plan, I decided to call Edward. I told him to come to my house, that we needed to talk. He agreed. Alice and Rose went in my room while I waited down stairs. I didn't know what I was thinking when I agreed. I was nervous, shaking and trying really hard not to cry again. I couldn't stand being in the same place with him anymore. I think it was a good idea when I changed classes. Lucky for me the principal thought since I was doing good in bio, that he gave me a free period for that class. As for P.E., since he was there, I couldn't changed out of that class, I was stuck seeing Tanya and Edward together. But the thing is, they weren't together like I saw them at the movies. I think they were afraid of what I would do or say, or what the school would think. Actually the more I think about it, I haven't seen them together since the movies. Sigh, I really need to stop thinking about it. This plan that they came up with would involve heartbreak for both of us and/or realization for him. Which I am hoping works. I just can't believe him and Tanya.

The door bell rang and I get it. Edward is standing by the door, running his hand through his hair. He's always nervous or stressed when he does that. I just miss everything about him. But Alice and Rose said that what I am about to do, will work. I think.

"Edward, come in" I said. I didn't look at him. I just kept my head down. I saw him come in and stand in front of me. I close the door and move to the couch. I invite him to sit down. He comes and sits next me to. I haven't look at him yet. I know he is looking at me. But just to be safe, I take a peek from the corner in my eyes. neither one of us will say anything. Finally after some time I decided to break the ice.

"Edward" I cringe, it hurts to say his name. "I think that we should see other people. Since you are already seeing Tanya" I said trying not to cry "I think you two should try being together"

Edward didn't say anything. I was afraid to look at him. But I had too. I look up and he is staring at me. His eyes were wide and I could see him thinking. When he thought about what I said, his eyes turn angry, pain and then sad. I could see tears forming in them.

"what did you just say" He said low

"I think that since, you and Tanya were together at the movies, I think it's best for us to break up and you and her to start dating"

"ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING" he stands up yelling.

"I AM THINKING ABOUT WHY THE GUY I LOVED, CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND BROKE MY HEART, THAT'S WHAT" I yelled back.

He calms down for a bit and back down. I start to do the same. We both know that it's not good to fight with each other. No one wins.

"Bella this is stupid, it was a mistake, a stupid mistake that meant nothing to me. Please don't do this" he said trying not to cry

"it's too late, it's done. You broke my heart. You cheated on me with Tanya, you went to the movies thinking you weren't going to get caught, you kissed her, you went out with her, you… It's was you and her not me and you. It's too late" I said crying. I couldn't stop at this point.

"Please Bella, we can try to work this out. Please don't give up on us. On me, Please. I am begging you. We've been through so much, please"

"it's too late, Edward, I am sorry. I gave you my heart and you broke it. I trusted you and you broke that trust. How long have you lied to me. How long was this going on"

He didn't say anything. I knew they were seeing each other for a while. I had kids from school telling me they've seen them together but I wanted to hear it from Edward. He just stared at me for a while. Finally he sighed and said,

"a while. At first it was just us talking about things, just hanging out and then it just happened one night. You and I were fighting, I went to talk to her and it just happened. We just kissed, it meant nothing"

" that's a lame excuse and you know it. if it meant nothing then why keep going"

"I don't know. When me and you would fight, I would go to Tanya and talk to her. I felt like she understood what was going on. I needed someone to talk too."

"Why her, why not the guys, couldn't you have talked to them about this, not her" I said getting upset.

"they weren't around when I needed someone to talk to. They were with Rose or Alice at the time. What was I suppose to do"

"um, I don't know, do what you always do, talk to me about it. That's what a relationship is about. Talk about it. It's called communicating, you know a thing were two people who _love _each other do. But no, instead you go to her. You left with her, you kissed her. What did you sleep with her too."

"WHAT, No, no, we didn't go that far. We just kissed. That's it. I would never do that to you"

"you just did, you went to her. Your lips were on hers. You were kissing her and touching her. I saw it. I saw you two together."

"I'm so sorry, it just happened. We are both really sorry. Please can't you forgive me, please. I don't want us to end this way. We can work this out, please." he was on his knees in front of me begging, crying.

I looking into his eyes and I could see how sorry he was but I couldn't forgive him. I just couldn't. how do I know that it wont happen again once we get into some fight or if he doesn't answer his phone. How will I know. This plan has to work, I hope.

"I can't. I am sorry. I can't trust you. I can't be with you. How will I know that when we fight, you wont run to her, or when you don't pick up your phone, you are talking to her, or when you are not with me, you are with her, I just can't."

"I promise you, it wont be like that. Please, we can work this out. Please, I can't lose you" he said holding my hands to his face. I can feel his tears falling down.

"you already have, I am sorry, just let me go, move on. Be with Tanya, that's who you want to be with" I said pulling my hands away. I started standing up, walking towards the door.

"Never, I will always want you" he said coming behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder trying to bring me close.

"How will I know I can trust you. How will I know if it's real. I can't, I am sorry. Please just let me go" I tried moving again.

"Never" he said, trying to grab my hand.

"it's for the best, let me go. Be with Tanya. Just try it out with her, see if things are better with her. I am letting you go" I can feel his fingers locking with mine. I didn't pull away. I wanted to feel his warmth again before I let him go.

"I don't want her. I want you, no one else but you. I will prove it to you. One way or another, I will get you back" he said holding my hand. I feel him coming closer to me wanting to hold me again.

I didn't say anything. I wanted to believe him but couldn't. Alice told me to push Edward to Tanya. Make him believe that I didn't want him. Then he would see that what he did was wrong and would come back. But there is still that doubt in me that says he will choose her.

We were still quite when the door bell rang again.

I went to answer and saw someone I didn't expect to see.

**Yesterday's letter by 98 degress**

**I wrote a letter yesterday**

**Just trying to explain Couldn't find the words to say**

**Cause you are so far away, so far away**

**I wrote a letter yesterday**

**It's so hard for me to face That it had to end this way**

**But my love will never change, will never change**

**When I search my soul to find the truth About the love we shared**

**I wonder why you're no longer here**

**You can just walk away But I don't feel the same**

**My heart still beats for you Craves for you Sings for you**

**And those feelings will never fade**

**I can't hide my pain I can never hide the way I feel for you**

**I've been talking in my sleep About the way it used to be**

**Girl I pray that you hear me**

**Then I'll see you in my dreams Oh, in my dreams**

**Well I can't forget the words you said**

**To pull away from my life**

**And no matter what I'll carry you inside**

**You can just walk away But I don't feel the same**

**My heart still beats for you, breaks for you, sinks for you**

**And those feelings will never fade**

**I can't hide my pain I can never hide the way I feel for you**

**Sooner or later your gonna realize**

**That this type of love happens once in your life**

**So open your eyes girl**

**And see what we could be (come back to me)**

**You can just walk away But I don't feel the same**

**My heart still beats for you, breaks for you, sinks for you**

**And those feelings will never fade**

**I can't hide my pain I can never hide the way I feel for you**

**You can just walk away But I don't feel the same**

**My heart still beats for you, breaks for you, sinks for you**

**And those feelings will never fade **

**I can't hide my pain I can never hide the way I feel for you **

**Hope you like some of the songs I picked. it's hard trying to pick songs for the story but I am trying. Anyways, Review and let me know what you think. sorry for not updating soon. like I said I am just trying to pick songs to go with the chapter. Thanks for the ones that have review my other chapter. I will try to update chatpters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am going to do an Edwardpov later on. I am just doing Bella's right now. I didn't know if I wanted to bring a love intrest or family memeber in this chapter. I was going to do an love interest but decided not too. maybe later on. I am debating on it still. anyways here is next chapter. I like this song. I couldn't think any other ones. Hope you like it. **

Chapter 5-** Hopelessly Devoted to You **

I can't believe who was standing in front of my door. I completely forgot who was in my house. I jump up, screamed and ran to the person at my door.

"Bella, it's good to see you again. How have you been."

"James, I can't believe you are here, when did you get here, how did you get here, is Ethan with you. Where is aunt Sandy and uncle Phil. Come in please" I said happy.

I can't believe my cousin James is here. Well he's not really my cousin but he was raised like part of the family. When my aunt and uncle couldn't have kids, they adopted James and his brother Ethan. We use to visit them every summer but stop two years ago when my mom and uncle Phil got into fight about something. We're still not sure what it was about. James is taller then me, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin, buff and really handsome. All the girls really like him in school. he had some girlfriends before he dated someone serious who broke his heart recently. He never mentioned her name or where she lived.

James walks in and noticed Edward by the couch.

"Am I interrupting something or should I come back later" James said.

"No, I was just leaving. Remember what I said Bella, I am not giving up" Edward said and walked out.

"what was that about" James said

"An cheating ex that wont let go. Anyways how are you. what are you doing here. Where is Ethan." we move to the couch

"Bella, I've got some good news, we are moving here. Phil got some job coaching a baseball team in Seattle at a college and decided to move here. Ethan and I came down first to see if we can stay here and finish off our senior year with you and then go to Seattle with Phil and Sandy after we graduated." said James.

"I can't believe it. You're moving here, here as in forks, I can't believe it. This will be great. You can met my friends. Where is Ethan anyways, why isn't with you?"

"Oh some big guy wanted to street race with him and you know Ethan couldn't back down on a race. Let's just hope Charlie doesn't catch them but he'll be here tomorrow. He wants to check out the town first" James said.

I started laughing. I knew how Ethan and James were into racing. They love to street race. I guess every since they saw Fast and Furious, they wanted to try it out. Who knew that Ethan would love racing more then James. I was laughing so much I forgot Alice and Rose were upstairs. I didn't even hear them come down until Alice said something.

"um, Bella, who is this" Alice said

"oh, shoot, I forgot, James this is my best friends Alice and Rosalie. Alice, Rose this is my Cousin, James. He and his brother Ethan are going to stay with me and my family for a while" I said.

I thought I saw Alice sigh in relief. She thought…oh, now that's funny. I start laughing. They look at me like I was crazy for a minute.

"what's so funny" said James.

"that's funny, Alice, I can't believe you even think that, that's just.. Oh" I said kept laughing.

"what, what's funny" said Rose looking confused.

"Alice thought James was an ex of mine or something, that's just gross, Alice" I said.

James and Rose were laughing too. Alice's face was red and looking down. She hardly ever blushes.

"well what did you expect of me. We come down wondering what happen to you and Edward and you're laughing with some other guy, come on." Alice said getting annoyed. But I know she is trying not to smile.

"oh, that was Edward, now why didn't you tell me. I could have made him jealous" said James.

I told James and Ethan what happen between me and Edward. They weren't too happy about it. James said he would love to make the guy jealous, for fun.

"James, you are my cousin, that's just, ew" I said.

"Technically, I am adopted and not really your blood cousin, so we can have some fun with that" he said wrapping his arm around me, laughing and winking at Alice.

"Gross, get your hands off of me. No, we are not doing that plus we grew up together, so no, I don't think so" I said laughing too.

"I am just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you. You are too much like a sister to me anyway." James said letting go.

He went to stand next to Rose and started flirting with her. But she told him to back off. She was taken. He tried Alice next, she said the same.

"When did you become such a flirt, Hitting on my friends, how could you" I said, hands on my hips.

"what it was worth a shot, you never know" James said winking at me.

I started laughing again. It was good to laugh again. After a while James got to know Alice and Rose better. They like him too. When it was time for them to leave, they said bye and talk to me later.

My mom and dad came home after Alice and Rose left. They were surprised that James was here. When he explained what happen, they said he could stay. My mom was on the phone half the night talking to her brother. It looks like they mended what fight they had and forgot what the fight was about.

James and I stayed up in my room talking about random things. When he saw my pictures on the wall, he asked who they were.

"the one next to Rose is Emmett. He is really nice guy once you get to know him. He may seem tough to be around but his like an older brother that looks out for us. Just don't flirt or try to flirt with Rose in front of him. He will kill you. Jasper is next to Alice. They have been dating for two years now. He is the mellow one of the group. He is easy to talk to and loves Alice a lot. Now one thing you have to understand about Alice is she loves to shop. Anytime day or night and it can go for hours. Believe me, I have been tortured by her shopping and Bella Barbie"

"Bella Barbie, what is that?"

I grabbed a picture of me and Edward on our first date. I remember him taking me to some restaurant near forks. Alice dressed me up. Edward came to pick me up. My mom took a picture while my dad held his gun close to him, as a warning to Edward. I put the picture away when I found him and Tanya together.

"oh, you look pretty. Alice did this to you"

"yep" I said yawning

"looks like someone needs sleep. It's been a long day" James said.

I agreed with him. We hug each other and said goodnight. He went down stairs and I went and got ready for bed. I check my cell to see if Alice called. I have four missed call. One from each person. Alice left a message to call her later, Rose wanted to hang out tomorrow, Emmett heard about my cousin and Edward wanted to say goodnight and he isn't giving up. I hope he doesn't and proves me wrong but only time will tell.

The next morning, I woke up with someone banging on the door. I heard some yelling and then someone running up my stairs.

"Bella, there is a guy at the door that say he knows you" James walks in. He was looking flushed. He looked scared for a minute.

I get up and saw Emmett at my door. He looks mad at something. When he sees me, he calms down.

"Hey Bella, just came to see how you are doing. I heard you had a visitor, who hit on Rose and had to check out who he is"

"oh, that is my cousin James. Sorry about that, he is a flirt. Rose told him that she was taken and he backed off. He was just playing around." I went and hugged Emmett.

"Hey what about me, don't I get a hug too." I heard someone behind Emmett.

I let go of him and see who was talking. Behind Emmett was my other cousin Ethan. I ran to him and gave him a hug. He looks like James except for his hair is lighter blonde and his eyes are grey. He is tan and my height. He hugs me back happy to see me.

"hey, do you two know each other." Emmett said.

"oh, sorry Em, this is my cousin Ethan. How do you know each other." I said.

"we were drag racing outside of forks. Dude was faster then me and no one beats me."

"this is the guy that James was talking about" I pointed to Em. "Emmett you know better then to race around forks. that's what the tracks are for." I said.

Both guys look down. "I am not going to tell anyone about this. You know how my dad gets and if he catches both of you, you know what will happen."

I've had to explain a few times to Charlie that the kids were being careful while racing. He wanted to know what was going on. I wouldn't lie to Charlie cause if something did happen to the kids, then who is to blame. The person racing or the person who let them. So the town decided to have some lot for them to race as long as it's supervised.

I let the guys in and went to get James from my room. He looked better and not so much afraid. Emmett does look scary once you see him. I went to get him and introduced him to Emmett. They shake hands and said hi. Ethan gave James a hug and explain why he wasn't around yesterday. It seems that Ethan was getting to know everything in forks including the girls. I hope that Rose doesn't shoot Emmett for that part. James explained that his flirting was a misunderstanding. He didn't know Rose was taken until she said something and they became friends. They sat on my couch and decided to play video games for a while. I called Rose to come and hang out. I didn't want to be along with three guys and video games in my house. Who knows what can happen. I know how James can get so into the game, so can Emmett.

Rose came an hour later. Just when the guys were arguing who cheated.

"you cheated, I didn't cheat" Emmett yelled

"no, you cheated, I didn't" James yelled

"no you did"

"no you did"

"no you"

"no you" James yelled.

Both Rose and I laughed at the guys. They kept yelling at each other. Rose got her camera phone and took a few pictures of them. Ethan was laughing too.

While the guys were arguing I introduced Rose to Ethan. He was more of a gentlemen with Rose, shock her hand and said hi. Good thing he didn't flirt like his brother. I think it had something to do with Emmett being a big guy and in the same house.

I whistle at the guys and they both looked at us. James saw Rose with her phone, saw me laughing along with Ethan. Emmett was wondering what was going on. Rose walked over to Emmett, kiss him and sat on the love seat. The fight already forgotten.

I watched her and Emmett getting cozy on the love seat, the way they were made me miss Edward more. I miss his arms around me, holding me close, whispering how beautiful I am and how much he loved me. I shake my head and went to sit next to James. He looks at me wonders what I was thinking. I shake my head, saying later. Ethan went to the kitchen and grabs some snacks so we can watch a movie. It was one of the things we all did on Sundays before school on Monday. It was just a tradition we did when all the couples paired off. But this time, well it's different now.

We didn't know what movie to watch since Emmett always picks some action movie. Since it was my turn to pick a movie, I just let Rose pick. I couldn't think of one that I really wanted to watch without thinking of Edward. She picked Grease. It is one of my favorite movies. It always reminded me of Edward sometimes. The guys groan at that the movie choice.

Rose looks at Emmett silently telling him to shut up. I look at James and Ethan and do the same. We sat and watch it. When it got to where sandy was outside the slumber party, I had to get up. When she started singing hopelessly devoted, I had to get out. I excuse myself and went outside. I sat on the porch swing just thinking about Edward. I often think about his late night calls until one in the morning. How he use to drive me to and from school. When we use to study at his house or how I would help his mom cook dinner. Or when we use to talk in his car in front of my house for hours. I miss those times with him. I wonder what went wrong.

I felt someone sit next to me and saw it was James. He put his hands on my face and wipes the tears away. I reached up and felt my face was wet. I didn't realize I was crying.

"Bella what's wrong. Thinking of him again" James said

I nodded. I couldn't say anything. I was afraid to speak at the moment.

"I am so sorry Bella. When I get my hands on that guy, I'll…"

"don't, please just leave him alone. It's not worth it. He's not worth it. just let him be" I said.

"fine, only for you. But if he tries to go near you, then it's my right as your cousin to tell him to back off, got it."

"got it" I said.

James and I talked for awhile about our break ups. The girl James dated moved away for no reason this year and didn't tell him. He tried to talk to her but she wouldn't talk to him. He was upset with her too. It was easier talking to him since he went through a break up of his own.

After we talked, we went inside to see what Rose and Emmett were doing. That was a bad idea. They both were making out on the couch. I gasped and James covered my eyes, laughing. Rose and Emmett stopped, looked at us and turned red. I have never seen anyone turn more red then me.

I look for Ethan. Poor guy we left him alone with them making out. I didn't see him anywhere. I looked again and saw him in the kitchen on the phone. Probably with one of his girlfriends. That guy can get any girl he wants and yet he isn't in a real relationship.

When Ethan saw us, he got off the phone and came to stand next to us. I said sorry for leaving him with them. He said it was o.k. he understood that I needed space. He had to deal with James while he was heart broken too, so he knew.

Emmett and Rose decided to leave for the night. We decided not to watch a movie and just played some board games. My favorite has always been monopoly. We were in the middle of the game when my parents come home. They saw us play and wanted to join. My dad beat us at the game. My mom sulk, I laughed and James went to make a phone call and Ethan went to do the same.

Later we all headed for bed since James, Ethan and I had to go to school tomorrow. I checked my phone again to see if I got any missed calls. Of course this is a night thing for me. I had a few miss from Alice, one from Jasper, three from Emmett, a few more from Edward, and a text from Tanya. I deleted the ones from Edward and Tanya. I am not ready for them yet. I got ready for bed and fall asleep.

**Olivia Newton-John - Hopelessly Devoted to You**

**Guess mine is not the first heart broken,**

** my eyes are not the first to cry**

** I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you**

** Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you**

** But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do**

** I'm hopelessly devoted to you**

** But now there's nowhere to hide,**

** since you pushed my love aside**

** I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you**

** Hopelessly devoted to you,**

** hopelessly devoted to you**

**My head is saying "fool, forget him",**

** my heart is saying "don't let go"**

** Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do**

** I'm hopelessly devoted to you**

** But now there's nowhere to hide,**

** since you pushed my love aside**

** I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you**

** Hopelessly devoted to you,**

**hopelessly devoted to you**

**so what did you think. review and let me know. I will do an Edwardpov, not just yet. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't realize I had Edward's pov until I saw this chapter. I am really trying on his point of view so please if you don't like it, it's o.k. I am trying. **

**Chapter 6- Back to your heart**

Epov

I can't believe Bella said that. She wants me to date Tanya and forget her. Never, I vow to get Bella back. It was a mistake what Tanya and I did. We didn't mean for it to happen. It just did.

Tanya was going through a bad break up and Bella and I were just fighting over stupid things. I needed someone to talk too and Tanya was there.

When I first started talking to Tanya, she understood. She was saying her and her ex where fighting all the time. They tried for long distance relationship but it wasn't working. I felt that we had a connection then one thing lead to another and we started kissing, nothing further. I stop it at first. I knew it was wrong. I explained to Tanya that I loved Bella and wouldn't do that to her. She understood and we didn't talked about it.

Then Bella and I got into another argument. I don't remember what it was about. I called up the guys but they were busy with their girls, Tanya was around and we started talking. Then it happened again, we started kissing. We tried to stop but it just kept happening. I know it's a lame excuse but it did. We just felt like we needed each other. You know when you are with someone for so long and you feel like you are drifting apart but when someone else comes around and show interest in you, it feels like your needed and wanted. Well that's how it felt with Tanya. I know lame excuse.

Whenever Bella and I were fighting, I would talk to Tanya about it. We would comfort each other cause we were going through the same thing and we ended kissing. We both would stop and then forgot later. I felt bad about it but also I felt needed. Does that make sense.

The night of the movies, we both decided to try and see if we can be more then just friends. I mean I knew I was cheating on Bella but it wasn't fair to her what I was doing. If I had feelings for Tanya then we needed to explore those feelings and see where it goes from there. We needed to be sure. I didn't want to tell Bella until I knew that there were feelings involved. But we got caught, everyone was mad and no one would talk to us. Well the guys would talk to me. but the girls wouldn't.

Tanya and I tried to get Bella to talk to us but she wouldn't. I've talked to Tanya about staying away from each other but she wouldn't. She feels there is something more between us but I've told her that I would rather work things out with Bella then to be with her. But she wouldn't give up.

When we saw Bella in the hall way at school, it broke my heart to see her have a panic attack. She doesn't get those very often just when she is really stress out. This must have been to much for her. When Jasper was helping her, I wanted to be there. But Emmett wouldn't let me go near her. Rose was yelling at Tanya to leave Bella alone. I wanted nothing more to fix things with her. I knew that Bella was more important to me to lose. She is everything to me. I was just to stupid to see it, until that day in the hall way.

Bella wouldn't talk to me at school or accept my calls. She got out of our bio class. Everyone in school already knows what happened. Most of the girls are happy about it. It seems since the incident, they were trying ways to get me to notice. They would try flirting with me, get me to look at them or anything to get my attention. But I refuse to even look at any of them. I only had eyes for one girl and she wouldn't look at me.

Later I found out where all her new classes were. Yes, I became a stalker just to know where she is. I love her and refuse to give up. I should have thought of that before all this stuff happened. I know, I know messed up really bad.

The only time I get to see her was in English and P.E. she still wont talk to me but I will get her too in time. I tried talking to her when she text me on Thanksgiving but she didn't want to. I left her roses in her room. I know she knows they are from me. I knew Alice talked to her on the phone on Thanksgiving. I knew she was just trying to make things better. My parents are disappointed in me but wont say anything. I see it in the looks they give me. My mom loves Bella like a daughter and I messed that up.

When she called me to said she wanted to talk, I was happy. I thought finally we were going to work things out but she wanted to break up and for me to date Tanya. Why she would even think that, I don't know. Actually I do, I am just to stupid to believe she would think I choose Tanya over her. Bella wants me to see if there are feelings there for us to explore. I started crying, I never cry in front of her or anyone and I was crying begging for forgiveness. I couldn't lose her. I was on my knees begging her to give me a chance, to give us a chance. She wouldn't look at me. When she did, I could see the pain in her eyes. We have been together for so long, we're used to each other's emotions. I know I screwed up bad. I hope that she will forgive me one day.

I have been up in my room listening to classic music and thinking when someone knocked on my door

"come in" I said sitting on my couch.

Tanya walks in, looking sad. She sits on the couch next to me. I see she has been crying again. I want to reach out and hug her but I know that's a bad idea. That's how we ended up kissing each other. And I didn't want that. I wanted to prove to myself that Bella is the one I want.

"hey, what's wrong" I said sitting back on the couch. She sits next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. I moved her head. I couldn't do this again. She looks sad again but still stays next to me.

"I just got off the phone with my ex again. We've been fighting. He just doesn't understand that I am tired of being in a long distance relationship. That I want something real and here with me. That I deserve to have more then just a weekend fling. I just need someone to talk too. Please just let me talk to you" she said pleading with her eyes.

I know what she wants. She doesn't want her ex again. After the first kiss, she confessed that she has feeling for me. That she never felt what she feels for her ex. It was just a fling but with me it felt real. I was confused at the time and thought that's what I wanted too. A connection that Bella and I lost. I was wrong.

"I can't. we can't keep doing this. After everything that happened between us and Bella, we need to stay away from each other" I said getting up from the couch and walking away. I couldn't be near her.

"but you're the only friend I have. No one will talk to me. I need someone to talk too. I need you" she said moving closer to me.

She puts her hands on my arms and moving closer so she can kiss me. I move away, frustrated that she keeps doing this. She was the one who started all of this and I am going to finish it. Who am I kidding. We both started this but still I am finishing it.

"you know when we started this, you should've talked to the girls, I should've talked to the guys not depended on each other. And look where it got us. this is so messed up. We messed up. I love Bella and I am going to get her back" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

I can still feel her close to me wanting more. When I look at her, I see the pain we both cause. She just started this year as an exchange student, didn't know any friends and Bella was the one that was nice enough to invite her to sit at our table. Look where that got us, I lost the love of my life because I was stupid to believe we lost our connection, when in fact, I lost it. And she was trying to get it back. I am so stupid.

"But you said you were always fighting. You couldn't stand arguing with her. You weren't happy. I could see it. You said she was always arguing over stupid things and blaming you for stuff you didn't do." she said trying to argue with me. She was blaming it on Bella. Like she always does. Why didn't I see it.

"That's just the thing, that's how we are. We fight, we talk, we make up. That's us. That's how we always are. What you and I did was wrong, can't you see that. We both are to blame here not just our ex's. We both cheated on each of our ex's. for what, for some lame feelings we don't have cause I fight with Bella and you have a long distance relationship with your ex. Those are lame excuses. We lost our friends, my family barely talks to me. Bella's family wont talk to us. Everything is messed up. Please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about this again" I said yelling at Tanya.

I could see she isn't going to go away. She is willing to fight for what she thinks is a sure thing between us. Only I know it wont happen. I know that there are no feelings for Tanya. It was just a need. A want and I thought it wasn't there with Bella. I just never realized it was me who cause it all. I was pulling away from her and didn't know it. What have I done.

"But Edward, you know we have feelings for each other. Can't you see that. When we kiss, you feel it. I know you do. I see it in your eyes that you feel it. You're just to scared to move on and be with someone else. Can't you see. We are meant to be together. Try and give us a chance." she said pleading.

"NO, don't you get it. I don't want anyone else but Bella. I love her and I will not, I repeat will not give up on her. I refuse to even move on to someone else. Leave me alone. I am going to fix my relationship with Bella. I don't want to see you again. I don't want to talk to you. We have don't enough damage to both our lives and everyone around us." I said yelling at her again.

Why can't she just see I don't want her. She wont give up. I can tell. She will try and make me see that we are meant to be. But I wont let her.

"I wont give up. You will see that we are meant to be. Bella gave up on you. I can make you happy. I can make you laugh and smile. I can love you, if you let me. I will make you see we belong together. Can't you feel it. Can't you see. It's us not you and her." Tanya said moving closer to me.

She keeps trying to get me to hold her or kiss her. I keep moving away.

"NO" I back away from her, "I am sorry, I can't. what we did was a mistake. A huge mistake and I will forever regret. I refuse to give Bella up. She means more to me then you. I am not letting her go. I am not giving up on her. I am sorry but I think you should leave" I said.

I move around and open the door for Tanya to leave. Alice was on the other side listening. Her eyes are burning with anger. I can see she is trying not to drag Tanya out of the house. It means she heard everything. Tanya starts to cry again. She runs out the room, out the house and slams the door.

"so how much did you hear" I said sighing sitting back on the couch. I put my head down on my hands. This has been an emotional day. I need a break.

"Everything, really Edward, you should have known better. I mean Tanya, really! What the hell where you thinking. You had the most beautiful, caring, loving, girl and you screwed it up for someone you thought needed you. What, Bella wasn't enough, you had to go to the next person." Alice said getting flustered waving her hands around.

I sighed, " I know, I know, don't you think I know I messed up. I mean I thought it was Bella pulling away from me when it was me doing it and Tanya was helping right along too. I didn't see it until it was too late. I know it was a mistake. But I am going to try and fix this. I want Bella to see she is the one I want. The one I need. Can you help me, please. I know she wont believe me but if you help me, maybe I can get her back" I said pleading. I can feel the tears started in my eyes again.

"I don't know. I mean, you really screwed up. You cheated on her with Tanya. You broke her heart. What if you do it again. Then what. How will I know you wont go back to Tanya. I just don't know." she said looking away shaking her head.

"Please Alice, I will do anything, anything to get her back. I would crawl on my hands and knees, begging forgiveness. I would give anything just for her to forgive me. Please help me. If I screw up again, I give you permission destroy my cds. Please just help me get her back. I would do anything." I said in front of Alice.

She was thinking for a while. She knows that I am serious when it comes to my music. But I would do it for Bella just for her to forgive me. I know that I am asking for the impossible but if anyone can help me, it's Alice. She has a gift for helping and I know how much she loves Bella too.

She sighs, "alright I will help but if you screw up, then you are on your own. I wont need to destroy your music. That dear brother is all on you. Your screw up, you destroy them. Got it. Next time, I'll get Emmett to kick your ass along with who ever else is in line. And believe me there is a long line. I am just warning you, you have a lot of angry guys pissed off at you. That includes the ones at La push." Alice said walking back to her room.

I got up from the floor thinking what Alice said. I know there is a lot of guys mad at me. I know Bella still talks to Jacob. She still remained friends with him after he confessed his love for her. But change when he found his girlfriend. If she told him what happen then the rest of the guys know too. I know I messed up big time and I plan on fixing it. I need to come up with some plan to get Bella to talk to me. Then maybe we can start from there.

**"Back To Your Heart" by Backstreet boys**

It's not that I can't live without you

It's just that I don't even want to try

Every night I dream about you

Ever since the day we said goodbye

If I wasn't such a fool

Right now I'd be holding you

There's nothin' that I wouldn't do

Baby if I only knew

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

I don't know how it got so crazy

But I'll do anything to set things right

Cuz your love is so amazing

Baby you're the best thing in my life

Let me prove my love is real

And made you feel the way I feel

I promise I would give the world

If only you would tell me girl

Give me one more chance,

to give my love to you

Cuz no one on this earth loves you like I do

Tell me...I turn back time

To make you mine

And find a way back to your heart

I beg and plead

Fall to my knees

To find a way back to your heart

**O.k. I hope you like it. I did want to try and have Tanya and Edward have a relatioship but I don't know. I am still writing as I go so we will see. I know that Edward will mess up alot trying to get Bella back. that I can do. so let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I couldn't think of any good songs for this chapter because it's some drama. I think. So I have choose Sabotage by Beastie Boys and Games by NKOTB**

Chapter 7- Is it any wonder

Bpov

James and Ethan have been in school for about a week. All the girls follow them around like a new play toy. Jessica has tried to get her claws in James but he doesn't respond to her. Jasper met both guys already and are getting along well. Now I have James and Ethan walking me to class. James, got into half of my class and Ethan got the other half so I am never alone. Tyler and Eric finally stop asking me out. Since James and Ethan are around, the guys left me alone. Which I am happy about. Angela, Ben and Mike have been hanging around us more often. Mike and James don't get along too well. Ethan thinks it's funny when they fight. He says that James likes to pick on people who look at girls the wrong way. I didn't pay attention.

There is also a new girl in school too. Her name is Victoria. Or Vicky for short. We haven't talked to her. She just hangs around by herself. I think Mike and James have a thing for her. That's probably why they don't like each other. I already learned my lesson on inviting new people around us.

See the thing with Tanya, when she first started school, she was an exchange student from Alaska. She was only staying here for half the school year. Then going back. When she first came here, I decided to be nice and introduce myself, then to my friends. We got along fine with her. She had a boyfriend back home, so I wasn't worried about her going after Edward.

We got to know each other better and she become part of our group. When I wanted a girls night out, I would call her. Alice and Rose were with their partners so I would hang out with Tanya. I didn't know she was having problems with her boyfriend. Like she claimed to have. She wouldn't talk to me. But it seems she would talk to Edward. What I don't understand is how they could talk to each other and not to us. Enough thinking about this, I don't want to start crying again.

When James and Ethan started school, I notice Edward giving evil glares to them and them back. Emmett and Jasper thought it was funny. When Edward tried to come near me, James was there. He wouldn't let Edward near me during school or after.

James notice Tanya that first day of school too. They both looked at each other surprised. When I asked James, he said he would tell me later. For the rest of the day, Tanya avoided us. When she saw us in the hall, she would turn around and walk the other way. She didn't come near us during lunch. Edward did though. That hasn't change. Tanya just stayed away from us.

For the whole week I would ask James about Tanya and he kept telling me later. I would ask Ethan but he would tell me that it's not his place to say. I figure that they knew each other some how but Tanya said she was from Alaska and I know the guys were in Phoenix.

I finally found out what was going on, on Friday after school. James, Ethan and I were walking to James car when we saw Tanya trying to talk to Edward. He was walking away from her to his car. She was following him. When he stopped and turned around, he saw us and looked at me. Tanya did the same and her eyes went wide. James looked pissed off and walk right up to them. I followed so he wouldn't do anything bad. Ethan trailed along too.

"how dare you do this to me and my cousin. Is this why you refuse to call me back. Is this why you said you didn't want to be with me anymore. Because you were going after my cousin's boyfriend. That's low Tanya, really low." James yelled at Tanya.

I stopped with Ethan behind me. My eyes popped out. I just didn't hear that right. Tanya was James ex. But, oh this is so confusing. Edward's eye were popping out too. He couldn't believe what he heard too.

"this, this is your ex that you claim that broke up with you. That you said doesn't love you, that you were crying over. You were dating Bella's cousin" Edward yelled at Tanya.

She looked between James and Edward, didn't know what to say. By now people were walking slowly or stopping to see what was going on. She was going to say something but James interrupted her.

"and you, how could you say you love my cousin when you are hanging out with Tanya. You claim to love her and yet I see you and Tanya together, what's up with that" James pointing at Edward.

"I wasn't doing anything, I was trying to get away from Tanya when you saw us together. I told Tanya, I don't want to talk to her. I keep telling her I don't want her but she wont listen. She wont leave me alone" Edward said yelling back

James snorted at what Edward said. He didn't believe him nor Tanya. I don't think I would have either. I looked at Edward and can tell from his eyes he was telling the truth. His eyes never lie to me.

I turn to see Ethan smiling at the whole thing. He thinks this is funny. I am about to slap him upside the head if he doesn't stop smiling. He sees me and looks the other way. I see behind Ethan, the gang coming to see if they can either help or watch. Emmett looks like he is ready to fight. Rose and Alice look like they are going to punch Tanya. I would let them too. Just for the heck of it.

I turn around and Edward is yelling at Tanya who is yelling at James who is yelling at Edward and Tanya. Maybe Ethan had the right thing and laugh at the whole thing. This is beginning to look something like a soap opera. Now where is the popcorn.

Everyone stops talking when they see the gang coming around. Everyone is just looking at each other. Finally Tanya speaks.

"Look James, we were having problems. We were fighting all the time. When I moved here and became friends with Bella and Edward, I knew Bella was your cousin but never said anything. I knew if I told her or you that I knew each of you, you would defend the other. I knew she wouldn't listen to me, so I went to Edward" Tanya said looking down.

"that's totally bullshit and you know it. I showed you pictures of my cousin. You knew who they were the first minute you saw them. I know you. I know how you are. I want to know why you went after Edward. Why not fix our relationship. I would have moved here with you. I would have followed you" James yelled.

"what, you knew I was James cousin and you didn't say anything. You were my best friend. I would have listened to you. I would have helped you." I yelled too.

"you wouldn't have helped me. You would've defended your cousin. Do you really want to know what I talk about. Do you want to know. O.k. fine, I'll tell you, I was pregnant James. I lost the baby while I was here. I needed someone to talk too. So I went to Edward. He understood how I was feeling." Tanya yelling at all of us.

We were all shocked by this news. James couldn't keep his eyes away from Tanya and I couldn't stop looking at Edward. He knew she was pregnant. He knew and didn't say anything. He kept a secret from me. I thought we trusted each other.

"you knew she was pregnant and didn't say anything" James and I yelled at Edward

"I knew she was pregnant but she didn't say who the father was. She never mentioned his name. How was I supposed to know. She asked me not to say anything. I made a promise not too. What was I suppose to do." Edward yelled back

"you could have asked or talked to your girlfriend about it. You know the one you claim to love or where you too busy sucking face with this tramp" James yelled pointing at Tanya.

James and Edward were yelling at each other face to face. I was still trying to process what was being said. Tanya dated James, she was pregnant with his child, lost it, didn't tell him about it then moved here, lied to us, then went after Edward. Wow this is too much drama.

Everyone was yelling by this point, James and Edward, Rose and Tanya, Emmett and Edward. Alice and Tanya. Ethan and Jasper were taking bets and I was just listening to everything. When I couldn't take it anymore I yelled,

"ENOUGH"

Everyone stopped and looked at me. Jasper and Ethan were by my side, holding on to my hands showing me support. I looked at them both and nodded. I took a deep breath, walked up to Tanya. She was afraid of what I was going to do. Lucky for her, I am not Rose but then again….

"o.k. let me get this straight, Tanya, you dated my cousin James back in _phoenix_ not in Alaska, had sex, got pregnant and miscarried" I said pointing my finger at her. She flinch away. Good.

Tanya nodded, "then when you moved here, lied to all of us, for what to get back at James so you can get Edward and I to break up" I said, jasper squeezed my hand trying to calm me. Ethan was near James to calm him down.

She was about to say something but I didn't let her, "then you used me to _talk _to Edward but instead you got him to cheat on me with you. So when that worked, you knew I would leave him. You used some sick sad story to go after my boyfriend because you were pissed off at James, please tell me I am wrong. Please tell me you wouldn't do anything like that." I said.

She wouldn't say anything. She just stood there and looked at all of us. I could see her trying to cry and look at Edward for help. But he wasn't looking at her. He was watching me. When she notice this, she looked back at me. I was pissed off and she could see it. She was going to say something get out of it but I slapped her instead.

She was shocked and rubbed her face. Everyone was shocked I would hit someone. Normally Rose or Alice slap someone.

She was about to slap me back but Rose got to her first. "don't even think about it. I would be happy just to kick your trashy ass right here and now."

Tanya lowered her hand and looked at James. "don't look at me, you disgust me. How could you do that to me. I was trying to work things out with you but you were fighting with me, now I know why" James said glaring at Edward.

"oh and you're so perfect. I saw you cheat on me with some bimbo back home. Don't deny it, James" Tanya said. We all looked at him.

"what girl. I never cheated on you before. I was faithful to you" James said confused.

"oh please, who was that girl at the café, you were talking to. She had brown hair and green eyes. You were sitting with you, holding hands" Tanya said glaring at him.

We looked at James for the answer. He was thinking back to who she was talking about. When it dawned on him, he looked really pissed.

"You mean Kathy, that girl. She is dating my brother, you dumb blonde. She wanted to talk to me about Ethan. She wanted to know if he was cheating on her. I was trying to tell her that he wasn't. he was going to ask her to marry him after the school year. Thanks for ruining the surprise for my family." James said.

Tanya looked shocked. She just ruined more peoples lives over her jealously with James.

I was shocked too. I turned around to look at Ethan. He's face was red. I guess he forgot to tell me something.

"so when were you going to tell me you were dating someone. I thought you had many girls chasing after you, uh. When were you going to tell me about Kathy" I said pointing my finger at him.

"um, surprise. I was going to tell you but well it wasn't the right time. I will explain later, promise" Ethan said.

"yeah, you owe me one long talk" I said. I turned around to see what else James would say. Edward was still looking at me. I looked away. James wasn't done yelling at Tanya though.

"I can't believe you, you thought I was cheating on you with Kathy and you were fighting with me over nothing. You broke up with me because of misunderstanding. You didn't tell me you were pregnant with my child. I would have been here in a heartbeat. But no, You came here and ruined my cousin's relationship because of us. Man you are a piece of work"

Tanya still hadn't said anything. she looked upset he said that to her but quickly changed her mind. she looked between Edward and then James and back to Edward again. I know what she is thinking. I just hope he doesn't fall for it.

Tanya looked at James with a new determination, "well I don't want you anymore. I found someone else I want. And I know he wants me too. Don't you Eddie" she said batting her eyes at him. he still didn't look at her.

She moved closer to Edward, trying to put her arms around his. I looked at Edward to see what he would do.

"I told you Tanya, I don't want you. I don't want anything to do with you. What we did was a mistake. I've told you that I want to be with Bella. No one else. And don't call me Eddie." Edward said moving away from her.

I think my heart skipped a beat at that. I looked at Alice and she could see her plan was working. She smiled a little.

"But when we kissed, I know you felt you. You want me as much as I want you" Tanya said trying to get Edward again.

"No I don't, leave me alone. Just leave." Edward said moving away again. He looked at me, I could see a little spark in his eyes.

"I wont give up, we will be together someday" Tanya said. she huffed and walked off.

"give it up, he said he doesn't want you. Go ruin someone else's life. No one wants you Tanya" James yelled.

Tanya looked at everyone. She knew no one was going to defend her. She started walking off. No one really wanted to be around her after that.

"Bella"

I looked to see Edward looking at me. "I am not giving up on us" he said.

He walked off to his car and left. Alice and Rose walked up to me, "can you believe all the drama she cause. All for what, she thought James was cheating on her. I mean I feel bad she lost a baby but she cause a lot of drama too. Boy that girl is a piece of work or has a few loose screws" Alice said laughing a little.

"yeah, I would have kicked her ass, Bella, if you would have let me but I am proud that you slapped her." Rose said smiling.

"she isn't worth the fight but it felt good to hit her. Anyways, she will get hers when the time comes. As they say Karma is a bitch" I said smiling too.

The boys were talking about something. They kept looking at us then back to talking.

"Bella, see I told you, he wouldn't give up. Give him a chance to prove he still loves you" Alice said with a knowing look.

"I don't know, Alice. I still love him but I can't trust him again. I need time" I said looking down.

"I understand, give him time, he will prove it to you. Just get James to ease up of him. I think he is afraid to come near you cause of him." Alice said.

"I think Ethan is warming up to him a little though. It's just a lot to take in" I said.

"Yeah but if you had to compare Ethan and James who do you think you would be more afraid of." Alice said laughing.

I started laughing too. It was true. They both can intimidating at first but James is the one that you would have to be more afraid of if he got pissed off. I know that Edward would try to make it up to me. I just need time.

**Is it any wonder by Keane**

**I.. I always thought that I knew**

**I'd always have the right to**

**be living in the kingdom of the good and true and so on**

**But now I think I was wrong**

**and you were laughing along**

**And now I look a fool for thinking you were on...My side,**

**Is it any wonder I'm tired?**

**Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?**

**Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?**

**Sometimes it's hard to know where I stand,**

**it's hard to know where I am,**

**Well maybe it's a puzzle I don't I get the feeling that I'm**

**stranded in the wrong time**

**where love is just a lyric in a children's rhyme, ****a sound bite**

**Is it any wonder I'm tired?**

**Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?**

**Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?**

**Oh, these days, after all the misery made,**

**Is it any wonder that I feel afraid?**

**Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed?**

**Nothing left inside this old cathedral,**

**just the sad, lonely spires,**

**How do you make it right?**

**Oh, but you try,**

**Is it any wonder I'm tired?**

**Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?**

**Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?**

**Oh, these days, after all the misery made,**

**Is it any wonder that I feel afraid?**

**Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed?**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been writing more stories and getting ideas too. I will try to update more. anyways, I picked a few songs for this one. Here's Crawling back to you by Backstreet boys and It's True by Backstreet boys**.

Chapter 8-Every time I close my eyes

Epov

A week after we learned about Tanya and James, things between all of us have been somewhat, tense to say the least. I mean I am still talking to the guys, except James. Alice is talking to me, slowly. Rose, well when Bella talks to me, Rose probably will. Tanya still tries to come around me, but I have avoided her. I can't believe she thinks I would leave Bella for her. She is crazy. And the shit she pulled on all of us. Forget it. I can't believe I fell for her sob story just so she can get even for James. I am a sucker like Emmett said.

The whole school stop talking about Bella and me and moved on to Tanya and James. Lauren and Tanya have been good friends now. I guess since she learned that Tanya only wanted to get even with James by splitting Bella and I up, they became best friends. Hence no one is talking to them.

Christmas is coming soon and I want to get something for Bella. I know that she wont talk to me yet but I plan on getting her something. I still love her and always will. Nothing will change that. I've asked Alice to go shopping with me. I know I am asking for it with shopping but I would do anything for Bella. So one of these weekends, we are going shopping. No one knows I am getting her something except Alice. We're all planning on going as a group to get gifts for everyone. I heard Alice talking on the phone with Bella about going too. She said that she will go but James and Ethan are coming along. Great, my one chance to try and talk to her and her cousins are coming. Don't get me wrong, Ethan is a cool guy to talk too but James, well, he scares me. I just can't tell him that. I wish I knew how I can get her to talk to me without him being around. I can understand that he wants to protect her but I am not going to make the same mistake twice.

Bella knows I wont give up. I have told her time and time again. I can see the little hope in her eyes which gives me hope. I sneak a glance at her, send her little messages with a look when I know no one is watching. She sees that I am trying. I just have to prove it to her somehow.

These last two weeks have been going really fast. All of our classes went by in a breeze. All test have been taken and no more school for two weeks and I can't wait. My parents decided to have a get together on Christmas eve with Bella's family, Jasper parents and Rose parents. Emmett's parents already went on vacation without him. So he has been staying with us at our house.

Today we decided to head out to the mall. Alice, Jasper, Bella and James are going in Alice's car. Emmett and Rose are going in his Jeep and Ethan and I are going in my Volvo. We made small talk about the weather, my music and his engagement which he still hasn't done yet. I told him my ideas that I would use. I think he will use one of them. I hope to save one for me when I propose to Bella. But that wont be for a long while.

We arrived at the mall within a hour. We all got out and decided to spilt up. Ethan and I went one way. Alice and Jasper went one way, Rose and Emmett, Bella and James went another. Alice said to met in two hours to change partners and so. I found everyone something within two hours. I even got something for James. I know I should hate him but he is Bella's cousin and he is only doing what my friends were doing in the beginning.

We met at the food court and switched partners. The guys went off one way and the girls take off in another. I went with the guys not really paying attention. I didn't say much. I figure I better keep quite.

We all walked into a jewelry store. Emmett wanted to get a promise ring for Rose. Jasper wanted a charm bracelet for Alice. Ethan was looking for an engagement ring for his girlfriend who we are meeting on Christmas. James wanted to get a mothers ring for his aunt and his mom. I was just looking around.

I saw a lot of rings and necklace I thought were pretty but didn't really catch my eye. I looked at bracelets too. None I liked. James came up to me, while I was looking.

"you know she still loves you, right" he said not looking at me.

"I know, I do too" not looking at him.

"what are you going to do about it then" he looks at me. I'm still nervous around him.

"I don't know. I want to talk to her, maybe start off slowly. I want to earn her trust again. I would do anything if she ask" I look at him, being honest.

He was searching my face to see if I was lying. When he found none, he looked at the jewelry again.

"good, you better not screw it up. I am giving you a chance for her. Don't messed this up, I have permission to kick your ass. So what are you going to get her" James said smiling a little. I think there might be hope with him.

I didn't know what I wanted to get. I was looking until I saw something that really caught my eye. I asked to see it. It reminded me of Bella when I first saw her. I showed it to James. He approved. I got it engraved and said I would pick it up later on today.

I am glad that James was talking to me. I know he still hates me but at least he's giving me a shot. Even if it's for Bella. We exited out of the jewelry store just when the girls walked by. Alice looked happy about something. Rose was rolling her eyes. Bella looked at me and James raising an eyebrow. Of course she would think something. James shakes his head. Alice said time to switch again. No one really wanted to partner up again so we all went different ways.

I followed Bella to a book store that I knew she loved. I loved watching her looking from one book to another. She always said she wanted to write stories herself. Maybe she will. I know she knows I am following her. She turns to a book and I stand behind her looking to see what she is reading.

"I know you're there" she said, not looking up from her book.

"you always know when I am near you" I said trying not to move.

"just like I know when you look at me" she said with a little smile.

"just when you know, when I think of you or smile when you do" I said smiling too.

"yes, I know. What do you need Edward" she said. She still hasn't looked at me. Just her book

"I want you to talk to me again. I want us to be together. I wish I can turn back time and wish things were different"

"I wish that too but we can't" she said really low.

"can we maybe start slow, be friends first so I can regain your trust. I miss talking to you, I miss you completely" I said leaning forward a little.

"I miss you too. I just don't know. I need a little time. Just let me think about it. O.k." she said.

"oh, o.k." I said. I hung my head down and started walking off. I really thought we could try. Just when I was about to exit the store, I felt a tug on my arm. I look up and saw Bella smiling at me.

" I thought about it and I guess we can try. I haven't forgiven you if that's what you think. We will start off slow and see how things go." she said looking at me, biting her lip.

I was too happy that I grabbed her and hugged her. She was shocked but started laughing. I missed her laugh. Too soon, I let her go. I didn't want to push my luck. We started talking about a few things. Just things we missed talking about but nothing on us. We walked out of the book store, when everyone else found us. Alice was smirking. Rose was smiling so were Emmet and Jasper. James looked at Bella and she nodded. He just gave a half smile. Ethan handed Jasper five dollars. Bella was shocked to see that.

"you two bet on us. What was the bet this time" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I bet five dollars that you would fight again and jasper bet that you were talking again. I lost" said Ethan looking down.

We all started laughing at that. James was shaking his head at his brother.

After our shopping. We decided to get something to eat. We picked some Italian restaurant near by. Everyone walked in pairs except me. The hostess was looking at James, Ethan and I. ignoring the rest of them. Bella was rolling her eyes but when the hostess looked at me, Bella gave an evil glare. James moved to the side and let me and Bella sit next to each other. I nodded to him in thanks.

When the waitress came by, she was only looking at me. Eyeing me up and down, batting her eyes. I guess Bella was getting upset about this and put her hand in mine, leaning towards me. I looked at her and smile. She smiled back. Everyone said what they wanted. When the waitress tried to get my attention, I wasn't looking. I was watching Bella mostly. The waitress huffed and left. Everyone started laughing at that.

"so does this happen all the time" James said laughing along with Ethan.

"all the time. I am used to it but sometimes it bothers me still" Bella sighed. I started rubbing circles on her hands. It always comforted her. I didn't bother letting go of her hand as long as she let me.

"oh not like all the guys looking at you, huh" I squeezed her hand little, smiling.

"what guys, I never pay attention" Bella said shocked.

"see what I mean" Alice said rolling her eyes.

"what" Bella and I said

"it's like this all the time. Some guy will flirt with Bella and Edward would put his arm around her. Or some girl will wink at Edward and Bella would grab his hand pulling him towards her. They are like this all the time" Alice said.

"and" I said

"and we all know that you two love each other. No one will break that" Rose said.

We stayed quite after that because someone did break us. And we were to foolish to believe in it. Bella let go of my hand and put it on her lap. She was looking down with a frown. We didn't say anything until the food arrived. We made small talk while eating. Emmett wanted dessert but Rose wanted to leave. Jasper grabbed the bill but I reached for it. Bella argued about who was paying for the food. James told her to let him pay but I argued back that I can take care of it. James suggest we spilt the bill. I agreed so we paid for it. Bella didn't like that. She said next time we all just split it. I was happy about that. Hoping for a next time.

Alice and Jasper left saying they wanted to go check out some more things. Rose and Emmett left too. That left me with Bella, Ethan and James. I asked if they wanted a ride back home. They agreed. I opened the door for Bella like I always do. James and Ethan sat in the back. I got in and started driving off.

The car ride was quite. No one knew what to say. Bella turn on my radio and started hearing a Cd I made a while back.

"is this new" Bella said looking at me.

"yeah it's a new piece I've worked on, do you like it" I said glancing at her.

"yeah, it's beautiful. What's the name"

"I haven't name it yet" I said looking at the road

I didn't want Bella to know that the song was for her. When she wouldn't talk to me, I stayed in the piano room writing a song that I had stuck on my mind for a while. Bella always said that when I played, it helped her relax.

"So Edward, you play piano, huh" said James trying to break the silence.

"yeah, he is great. You should hear him half the time. Actually this one he wrote" said Bella smiling looking back at James.

"you know, Edward. I am sure Kathy would love it, if you could play at our wedding. We have been looking for someone to play the piano. Kathy loves it" Ethan said.

"when are we meeting Kathy, Ethan. I want to meet my new cousin." said Bella getting excited.

"She said she will be her in two days. So we will see" said Ethan shrugging his shoulders. He started texting someone. Probably Kathy.

"I would love to play if you two don't mind" I said smiling. Anything to get on the family's good side again.

I watch look in the mirror to see James smirking at me. He knew I played the piano. I know Bella told him. He just wanted to him to see if Bella had feelings for me.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. It just felt right. I miss those times.

I dropped Bella, Ethan and James at their house and went home. I was feeling some what better knowing that Bella was giving me another chance. Or at least talking to me this time. When I got to the door, I was surprised to see Alice was there.

"so how did it go" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"how did what go" I said playing around. I know she hates that.

"oh, you know what I am talking about. I know you followed Bella in the book store. Did you talk to you" she said smiling.

"yes, I did. We are going to take things slow. I am going to earn her trust again. Hopefully soon. I want us to be together by valentines' day, hopefully" I said smiling.

"that's too long, you should be together already. Ugh, what do I have to do to push you two together" she said getting annoyed.

"nothing just let it be. If you push, she will back off. I want her to come to me when she is ready." I said pointing my finger at her. I know how Alice can be if she doesn't get her way.

"fine, but like I said" Alice said pointing at me.

"yeah, yeah, if I screw up, I will have a lot of angry people after me. I know, I know. I got the warning from James already" I got chills thinking of him.

"good. This time listen" Alice said and left.

I sat in my room, looking over at the gift I got Bella. I really hope she likes it. I put it away to save for later. I went to the kitchen to get a snack when I see my mom, Esme, in there. She is always in here, either baking or decorating around the house.

"hey mom, how are you today" I kiss her on the cheek and grab something from the frig.

"hello dear, someone is in a good mood today." she said smiling at me.

"yes, I am. I am happy that's all" I couldn't stop smiling.

"does this have anything to do with a certain person" she said with a knowing look. Alice must have talked to her.

"now why would you say that" I look at her.

"because you are smiling like you won the lottery. Now what happened" she stopped baking at looks at me, waiting to hear what I'd say.

"well in that case, I talk to Bella today. We are going to take things slow. She hasn't forgiven me yet. But it's a matter of time. I am not going to push her or anything. I am going to take my time and wait for her."

"that's good. I am glad she is talking to you. I miss her coming around. It's not the same anymore." my mom said looking sad.

I know she missed Bella. Shoot everyone missed having her around. I just have to try and not mess it up. Good thing they are coming around Christmas. Maybe I can work on part of my plan to win her back.

**Every time I close my eyes by Backstreet boys**

**Every time I,**

**Close my eyes**

** Listen girl,**

**I don't know where to start**

**But every word I say,**

**is straight from the heart**

**I've been so wrong**

**Never meant to hurt you**

**Oh girl, I'm sorry**

**For what I put you through**

**Girl I'd do anything**

** for one more chance(One more chance)**

**I want you back again(Want you back again)**

**Cause everytime I close my eyes**

**I see your face**

**And I wonder**

**When you close your eyes**

**Do you think about me**

**Now I realize,**

**I want you girl,**

** and no other**

**Everytime I close my eyes,**

**you're all that I see**

**You and I shared a life together**

**Each other,**

** is all we'd ever need (All we ever need)**

**I thought that you would stay,**

**With me forever**

**But I took for granted**

**The love you gave to me**

**I keep on trying,**

** keep on trying**

**'til the end, **

**'til the end**

**Baby I need you back with me**

**I need you here**

**Girl I'm going out of my mind**

**I miss you so much, **

**I don't know what to do (what to do)**

**Please say**

**It's just a matter of time**

**Until I feel your touch**

**Until you let me come back to you**

**Think about you girl,**

**Every day and night I'm in love**

**And it feels so right,**

** I never meant to hurt you**

**Or caused you pain**

**I was just caught up**

**In that lying game**

**But now those days are over**

**I've changed my ways**

**And now I'm counting the minutes,**

**I'm counting the days**

**Until you let me come back**

**Untill you let me start**

**To find a new way**

**To get back into your heart**

**Girl I'd do anything **

**for one more chance (one more chance)**

**Cause I want you,**

** I want you back again**

**All I can see is you lovin me **

**your all that I need baby,**

**Now I realize that **

**every time I close my eyes,**

**I see me holding and kissing you**


End file.
